The Dying Dream
by DaydreamingLatinPrincess
Summary: Just a little Zutara thing with a spooky theme to it, not contining it, it's just a little story i wanted to put up, review! It is short.


The Dying Dream

I get this dream every now and then. It's been haunting me since I was in fifth grade. I wish I could call it a beautiful dream, but it's more of a gorgeous nightmare.

There's a girl in my dream that looks just like me, is me, a girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes. I see me floating, not breathing or moving, just staying there, lying there. My face looks tortured, and it looks as if I am trying to scream, but I can't, because of the water lodged in my throat.

I'm drowning in freezing water, the cold piercing my skin, stabbing me everywhere, showing no mercy. Around me the water swirls in their currents, making my hair twist around me. In the water, my hair looks as if it's floating too.

The water looks a crystal blue, a haunting but stunning blue. The moonlight pierces through the water, turning my dark skin into a shimmering eerie gold.

The water makes my body turn, and I see my eyes are wide open and my mouth into a tortured forced _O._ The moonlight suddenly hits my violet eyes, and they turn into other colors, like a honey brown, then a grass green, sky blue, and finally blood red. Suddenly, when the moonlight hits my mouth, the spell is lifted and my scream is heard in the water, ragged and high-pitched, soon to be swallowed by the cold water that pushes itself back into my mouth.

For a second the moonlight allows me to thrash about in the water, and then puts me back into its spell, frozen and motionless as the dead. The lighting hits something gripped in my hand, making the item shimmer from purple to red. The nightmare zooms in on the item and I can see it now.

It's a key, a key that has a linked chain that wraps itself around my wrist. On the end of the key there's half a heart, torn in half. Paint on the key's heart seems to be chipping off in some places, and flecks seem to fall through the water. The key shudders in my hand and the rest of the paint falls off revealing a black key. Like my eyes, the key starts to turn into different hues, finally ending on a blood red.

Swiftly and surprisingly, a white, opaque hand sticks itself into the water, seeming to come off from the moon. When the hand comes to my hand holding the key, it brushes its fingers against my palm. In the water, I shiver violently, the white hand scaring me and the sense of evil shuddering through me. Abruptly, my hand with the key opens and the key slips from my grip. The chain unravels from my wrist and the key falls down into oblivion. Half of my mouth twitches up creating a sort of grimace and smirk combined.

The white hand suddenly straightens itself into claws an it's claws scratch for the keys, trying to get them before they fall, but the hand is to late, and the keys long gone into the dark water. In rage, the hand grabbed at my face and twists me in the water. The spell is lifted off of me as soon as the evil hand touches me and I choke under the water. My thrashing resumes and I kick at the water and the bubbles and the hand. You can hear my scream in the water fading to nothing, but loud enough to be heard in earshot.

I don't last long in the water and I soon find myself weakening, dying. I manage to scream one last time in the agony of death. But instead of a horrid scream escaping my lips, a soft, soothing, loving voice comes outs and says a name. I vaguely remember the name, but I still remember it, and the memories that come with it.

"_Zuko_."

As soon as the name escapes, I'm filled with warmth, the warmth of love, the warmth of freedom.

The hand breaks into a million pieces, shattering like broken glass. But it doesn't matter if the hand is gone now. I feel my soul lift away from the frozen body, leaving my body. I am without Zuko. I am without a meaning. I am without a life.

I am dead.

And the one, the one who finds my other half of the key, brings back my life. I already know who my other half is. Zuko is coming for me, he is running to me. He feels my pain and sorrow.

I just wish I know who 'Zuko' is, because all I know is that he has beautiful amber eyes...

This nightmare frightens me.

A/N: ok, orginally this was something else, but i just wanted to covert it and put it up for Zutara. I really dont want to continue this because i have really no ideas for it but feel free to give me ideas and i'll see what happens. I know it short, but mostly this was made for entertainment for my friends and to gross and scare the boys in my first period class. THAT MEANS YOU STEPHEN, HUNTER, CJ, and RYAN! Hahahaha. Review!


End file.
